Drathi
Drathi's magical talent is mainly due to his relations to a Celestial race known as Wonderlanders. Drathi lost a lot of the powers that he was born with thanks to an experiment that placed an almost parasitic demon into his body, which had manifested itself into the form of Evil Drathi, his other personality. Drathi remembers nothing of his life before he was fifteen years old, but a reunion with his father explained everything. When given the chance to return to the sky, Drathi refused and stayed on the earth. Biography His Big Sister, The Mistress, and his Lovely Assistant A few months after Drathi awoke with amnesia, he met a woman named Devon, and shortly after they had went their separate ways, Devon was found by Drathi, wounded. She was nursed back to health and now they are as close as brother and sister; Devon would do anything to protect Drathi, just as he would for her. The two traveled together and Devon taught Drathi to control his other personality, something she had experience with due to having a split personality herself for most of her life. Devon was the first to realize Drathi's talent with magic and trained him in the basic usage of it along with a style of hand to hand combat that would suit him. A year ago, Devon and Drathi were approached by a woman as the passed through some mountains. This woman, calling herself the Sorceress of Black Ice, also noticed Drathi's talent and offered to take the boy under her wing to make him stronger. The Sorceress was very strict with Drathi, requiring him to call her "Mistress" and punishing him with seduction with the excuse that he needed to learn how to resist such tactics, in battle. The title Drathi received under her was "The Violet Magician." During the times that Drathi was allowed to go look for his sister, he made money as a stage magician. One day, he met a girl about his age during a show. Drathi could see she had magical talent within her and they had become good friends. This girl became known as the Violet Magician Girl, whom always came out unharmed from Drathi's almost nightmarish magic tricks. As the months went by, Drathi began to develop feelings for her, and he told her. He did not move it anywhere and the only other person who knows about Drathi's crush on his assistant was his "Big Sister," Devon. Currently, Drathi is on a leave to research different forms of magic, so that he can strengthen himself. The Mystic Eyes of Ice After toiling for two years, the young ice mage had finally obtained the level of magic that his teacher and lovely assistant had attained. They require lots of energy to maintain, but the eyes power up everything about him and are essential for when he takes the test to be an official ice mage. How did he get them? He was training for his rematch against Arkus, the Time Mage, when suddenly the whole area around him froze. He later looked in the mirror and noticed that his eyes were a snowy white. To the East One day, while Drathi was in the North Pole his teacher, the Sorceress of Black Ice, mentioned how the boy was to come of age the next year, and that he should study intensively to pass his tests. To see how far her student had come in his year of free research, the Sorceress challenged the boy to a duel. The last time Drathi fought her was of his request, this time it was the other way around. Drathi lost the duel, but not without impressing his teacher with his new tactics and his activation of the Mystic Eyes of Ice. It was merely experience and power overpowering Drathi now. Drathi asked his teacher to give him one more year to train, so he could be sure of himself. His teacher smiled and gave him his second Research Leave. This time, Drathi leaves and heads to the east, where Asian mages will help him perfect his manipulation of Mana--chi, as they call it. Category:Battledomers